theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Dominic Hughes
Dominic Hughes was portrayed by Kevin Alejandro. Biography Damon Porter and his son, Elias Porter, lived in Atlanta, Georgia. Elias loved horses and wanted to be an Olympic champion. Damon and Elias had been riding horses, stopped at a fast food joint and were eating their burgers when they were harassed by some street kids. Damon put them straight. As he was using the encounter as a lesson to Elias on the way home in the car, a car drove up and Dominic Hughes fired a shot. The shot meant for Damon hit Elias and the boy died in his father's arms. Damon changed, bought a gun and was consumed with revenge hunting down his killer. Hughes was finally captured, tried, convicted and sent to prison but the rage was still there for Damon. He wasn't there for his grieving wife, Adrienne Markham, and she couldn't bear to be around him so they were divorced. Years later, reality finally set in that mourning wouldn't bring Elias back. Damon learned to build a facade of control through meditation to cover the rage that was always still there. In 2004, Damon got word that Hughes was up for parole and began spending his time contemplating his Samurai sword so Damon's girlfriend, Phyllis Summers, visited Hughes in prison to warn him to stay away because Damon still wanted to kill him. Dominic told her he already knew that Damon lived in Genoa City and he fully intended to head there upon his release. He claimed he was born again and had to see Damon to plead for his forgiveness. Phyllis left and Dominic sneered behind her back. Dominic got paroled and showed up in Genoa City immediately. Phyllis met him and brought him to Damon hoping to help Damon keep his cool. Damon didn't believe a word until Dominic showed him the tattoo on his inner arm in memory of Elias. Later Damon felt sorry for the guy spending his parole money on a trip to see him so he sent Phyllis to deliver some cash to Dominic. As Phyllis approached his motel room door, another thug was leaving discussing a heist they were going to pull and how they had suckered Damon. Phyllis made a call on her cell phone then daringly burst into Dominic's room. Dominic pulled a gun and threw her on the bed intending to rape her. Damon broke down the door wielding his Samurai sword. Hughes was knocked down and his gun flew across the floor. Phyllis convinced Damon not to kill him but, when she stepped between them, Hughes went for the gun. Damon jumped between them as Hughes fired and Damon took the bullet. With a last surge of rage, Damon ran Dominic through with the sword. Both were rushed to the hospital where Phyllis hissed, "I hope you die!" to Dominic as his gurney passed. Damon was near death in the ER and his spirit left his body and stood by Phyllis as she frantically watched them work over him. The spirit of Elias appeared, told Damon it wasn't his time and to return to Phyllis who needed him. Elias forgave Damon for not protecting him and told Damon that he would always be in Damon's heart. Damon lived. While still in the hospital recovering, Damon and Phyllis were questioned for suspicion of conspiracy to murder Dominic thanks to the lies Hughes told the Genoa City police. Phyllis had to beg Christine Blair to represent her and, although Christine said no, Daniel Romalotti talked her into taking the case. Phyllis decided it was time for drastic measures, dressed up as a man, got thrown in jail for drunk driving and attempted to get Dominic to confess. But Dominic recognized her. Phyllis was arrested then later Damon was arrested for conspiracy to commit attempted murder. Phyllis hired Michael Baldwin to be her lawyer instead. Things were looking bleak so Phyllis pulled another disguise as Atlanta reporter Sandra King. Her interview questions of District Attorney Glenn Richards helped him doubt that the felon Dominic was telling the truth. Paul Williams called Hank Weber into his office to talk to him about Damon's case. Paul wondered if Hank was as gung-ho about going after Damon as Glenn was. Later, Hank met Glenn at the Genoa City Athletic Club's restaurant to tell him that Dominic wasn't changing his story. When Michael walked up to the two men, Glenn spotted "Saundra," Phyllis' alter ego, talking to Christine. Michael pretended not to know what was going on and, as Glenn complained about the publicity she could cause, Hank said there was something about "Saundra" he wasn't buying. Michael took over the case and broke Dominic's story in questioning before the DA and the charges against Damon and Phyllis were dropped. In 2005, Dominic left town. Category:Men of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:2000s